1. Field
Example embodiments are directed to tape structures, and methods and apparatuses for separating wafers using the same. Example embodiments of the tape structures may be capable of being grounded.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor fabricating process may include a process for separating a wafer into semiconductor chips using a diamond blade. The separating process may use an expanding tape to fix the wafer. When the wafer is attached to the expanding tape or the semiconductor chips are separated from the expanding tape, static electricity may be generated between a lower surface of the semiconductor chip and the expanding tape. The static electricity may deform and break elements and patterns in the semiconductor chip. Also, since the wafer may have become larger, thinner and lighter during processing, the wafer may have an increased vulnerability to the static electricity.
For example, when a semiconductor chip is attached to or separated from a conventional expanding tape, both the semiconductor chip and the expanding tape may have static charges. The static charges may be continuously accumulated and may cause a static charge imbalance that may generate voltage suppression. The static electricity may be discharged, e.g., sequentially through a lower surface of the semiconductor chip, an upper surface of the semiconductor chip, a suction collet (e.g., used to separate the wafer into chips), a shaft of the suction collet, various equipment components, and a ground. The static electricity discharged during this process may affect the elements and the patterns in the semiconductor chip, so that the elements and the patterns in the semiconductor chip may be deformed and/or broken.